A Girl Can Dream
by Tia2
Summary: Serena's finally realizes just how she feels for Darien, and has gathered the courage to tell him! If only it were that easy.....Serena/Darien...READ AND REVIEW


Author's Notes: Hey everybody! How's things? I'm great! Two weeks until summer!!!! YES!!! Yeah so what if I have to work? Don't most of you too? Anyway I hope you like this…I just really like that song and the idea just kind of popped into my head. Don't mind me…it is really late/early…which ever you prefer!! Anyways…review… BOOYA!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or "A girl Can Dream" from the Center Stage sound track…but I will…when I take over the world…MUWHAHAHAHAHA!!

__

Now As A Child,

The Story Would Say

Somebody Will Sweep You Off Your Feet Someday,

That's What I Hoped Would Happen With You,

More Then You Could Know

"Oh My God!" Serena woke with a start. It wasn't every night that she had the dream she was getting married to her archenemy.

"That was too weird…yet it felt so right. Oh God Serena get a grip! We are talking about Darien! Yes he is hot, ok! He's really hot! Gorgeous! Sure, sometimes he can be really sweet. Like that time when I got in that huge fight with the scouts. I was crying by the rose garden and he came to cheer me up! Oh and that time…wait a minute! What the hell is wrong with me?" Serena asked herself.

"Just admit it! You've liked him all along!" a little voice said.

"I have not!" Serena argued.

"You have too! Since the moment you first saw him. I bet you're in love with 

him… Haven't you noticed?

"…"

"God am I the only one who noticed you thinking about him all the time!" The voice countered.

"Yeah right! I just make fun of him." Serena answered, uncertainly.

"Right…make fun of him? Is that what you call what you were just doing?" the voice asked innocently.

"Oh god…you're right." Serena groaned.

"Now what do I do?"

"Not the smartest kid huh?" The voice asked.

"…"

"Duh you've got to tell him!" The voice continued after a moment of silence.

"Are you kidding me? He'll totally blow me off! He's 17! I'm 15! He'll laugh in my face!" Serena screamed.

"Wow you are such a coward!" The voice taunted.

"Am not!" 

"Are too!"

"Am Not!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

"Fine then tell him!"

"Ok I will! Tomorrow! You'll see!"

"He'd better still be there. Damn it! I had to be late today!" Serena mentally screamed to herself. As she had promised the little voice, she was on her way to tell Darien her feelings. She turned the corner and saw the Arcade up ahead.

"Come on Serena! You can do this! You'll just walk in, he'll make a stupid comment, you'll ask if you can talk to him and then you'll tell him." Serena planned. A bell chimed as she walked in the door. 

__

I wanted to tell you,

That my hearts in your hands,

I prayed for the day that I would get the chance.

Just when I worked up the courage to try,

Much to my surprise,

You had somebody else, yeah, yeah

Cause these feelings I keep to myself.

"Hey Serena!" Andrew called. 

"Hey Andrew!" Serena smiled. Then she looked around.

"Where's the jerk? I haven't heard his usual insults yet!" Serena asked rolling her eyes.

"I don't know! He hasn't been here yet." Andrew answered.

"Oh well! Guess I lucked out huh?" Serena asked trying to sound cheerful, but failing.

"He isn't here! Well there goes the plan!" Serena thought.

"Do you want a milkshake Serena?" Andrew asked with a frown on his face.

"Yes please." Serena answered. As soon as she finished it, she walked out of the Arcade, before Andrew could question her. Serena slowly walked towards the park.  
"Oh well, now I have an excuse for not telling him."

"Oh come on! You know you want to tell him." The voice taunted again.

"God are you back?" Serena yelled mentally.

"Yes and I won't leave until you come up with a good reason for why you won't tell Darien you're in love with him." The voice mocked.

"How about Darien sitting on a bench making out with some girl!" Serena whispered, as she spotted a familiar head of ebony hair.

"That'll work." The voice whispered. Serena stood there in shock. 

"Oh god I'm such a loser! Just turn around Serena! Walk away!" Serena turned and walked away as tears began making their way down her face.

"What was I thinking? I knew this wouldn't work out!" Serena whispered as she walked quickly away from the park.

__

I may never get to hold you, so tight

I may never get to kiss you, goodnight

I may never get to look deep in your eyes

Or so it seems.

I always will be wishing, you were mine

I think about what could be, all the time

All the happiness that I could find

Baby, a girl can dream.

Serena walked into the Arcade. She had just spent the last 24 hours crying her eyes out. She couldn't get Darien out of her mind! To make things worse, she kept picturing him kissing that girl, and every time she did, she felt her heart breaking more and more. She quickly surveyed the Arcade to make sure her friends weren't here. She didn't need them asking questions. There were a bunch of boys over by the video games, Andrew looking at her worried, Darien and his girlfriend over in the booth in the corner, some girls gossiping at a table closest to the door, wait…stop, rewind. Darien and his girlfriend! Serena's eyes snapped back to the booth in the corner where Darien's girlfriend was talking enthusiastically to him.

"Oh god! Why me?" Serena whispered gently and continued to the counter.

"Andrew could I have a hot fudge sundae?" Serena asked, feeling the need for junk food.

"Yeah sure Serena. What's wrong?" Andrew asked as he prepared her sundae and placed it in front of her.

"Do you really want to know?" Serena sighed. Andrew nodded and leaned closer to her. Serena leaned closer and whispered, "I just figured out that I'm in love with Darien." Andrew's face lit up.

"Really? That's great! You two would be so cute! I knew it…" Andrew said quickly. Serena sighed and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look over at Darien and his girlfriend, who had just kissed Darien lightly on the lips. Andrew's face fell.

"Oh."

"Yeah…now do you get it?" Serena sighed as she began to eat her ice cream.

"But…" Andrew started.

"Please don't! I really don't want to talk about it." Serena said again before eating her sundae slowly.

"Wow Meatball Head! That's got to be the slowest I've ever seen you eat food!" Serena closed her eyes, knowing who was behind her.

"Why are you punishing me?" She thought angrily. She opened her eyes to see a hand waving in front of her face.

"Hello! Earth to Meatball Head!" Darien called with a grin on his face.

"Yes Darien." Serena replied calmly surprising herself. Darien got one look at her red, puffy eyes, and he frowned.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." Serena replied getting up from the stool, leaving her whole sundae behind. Darien grabbed her wrist.

"Don't lie to me Serena." Darien said quietly. Serena looked down at his hand on her wrist and threw him a smile, which didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Don't worry about me Darien. You should be getting back to you girlfriend." Serena whispered and winked. She then pulled her arm out of his grasp and walked away from the Arcade. 

__

From the moment I wake up

Till I fall asleep,

I imagine you're not with her but with me

Talking and laughing

Sharing our dreams

It's just a fantasy

Cause you have somebody else

Cause these feelings, I keep to myself

"Serena, what's wrong with you? You don't seem like yourself." Mina questioned, snapping Serena out of her daydream. It seemed like not a day went by when she wasn't picturing her in Darien's girlfriend's place.

"God, get over it Serena." Serena thought to herself

"Nothing important." Serena sighed. Ami, Lita, Rei and Mina had gone to the arcade with Serena in attempt to cheer her up, but not only had she turned down the Sailor V game, she had turned down their offer to buy her a sundae. 

"Don't give me that crap. You've been down all week. What 's wrong? You know you can tell us anything." Rei said softly. Serena looked at them all and tears began to spill over. She opened her mouth to speak, but found she couldn't, so she pointed to the table nearest to the counter, where Darien and his girlfriend were sitting once again. All the girls turned in their seats and looked where she was pointing.

"What? I don't see anything that would make you cry." Lita said softly. Mina tutted.

"Guys, don't you get it. Serena is in love with Darien, and that is him with his girlfriend." Mina answered softly. They all looked at Serena, who had her hand under her chin and was crying softly. Serena looked back towards the table bitterly and gasped. She quickly began to wipe away her tears.

"Hey girls. Do you think I could talk to Serena for a minute?"

The girls looked up to see Darien standing above them. They looked at Serena, who was pleaded with them through her eyes to stay, but they slightly shook their heads and left. Darien slid into the booth.

"Serena, why won't you tell me what's wrong?" Darien asked in a whisper, as he picked up Serena's hand in his own.

"Because it's no big deal! It's something I am going to have to deal with by myself." Serena answered. She looked back to Darien's table and pulled her hand away.

"You really shouldn't have come over here. Man if looks could kill, the ones your girlfriend are giving me would have gotten the job done." Serena sniffed. Darien glanced at his girlfriend.

"Awwww, Sabrina shouldn't be jealous! She knows she's the only girl for me. God I don't know what I would do without her. I love her so much." Darien said.

"Darien…I really should be going. I'll see you later." Serena whispered and ran out of the Arcade. Andrew walked over.

"That was beautiful. Never thought it would come from a heartless jackass like you." Andrew hissed. Darien looked up in surprise.

"What the hell is your problem? What did I do?" Darien snapped.

"You know for a genius…you're not that smart Darien." Andrew said shaking his head as he walked away.

__

I may never get to hold you, so tight

I may never get to kiss you, goodnight

I may never get to look deep in your eyes

Or so it seems.

I always will be wishing, you were mine

I think about what could be, all the time

All the happiness that I could find

Baby, a girl can dream.

"Come on! You've been down in the dumps for two weeks now!" Mina whined.

"Please? Shopping always cheers us up! All the girls are really want you to come! We…we're really worried about you Serena!" Mina finished in a whisper. Serena sighed. She knew her friends were worried about her, but she just couldn't face Darien again. It hurt too much to see him, especially at the Arcade, where he now always brought his girlfriend. Serena had changed her whole day around so she wouldn't see him. She was always up at exactly 7:00 so she could get to school without running into him. As soon as school was over, she went straight home and finished her homework. Andrew had even gotten her phone number from Mina so he could call her and make sure she was all right. She felt bad for ignoring him, but he understood and phoned her everyday so they could still talk.

"Please, please, please, please…" was the sound that knocked Serena out of her trance.

"Yeah, I'll meet you guys there." Serena answered.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" Serena whined as they walked through the mall.

"Oh my god! Look at that…that's even better…I've GOT to try that on…and that one…and that one…" Mina said as she ran from window to window. 

"Wow I love tha…oh my god…Serena come here NOW!" Mina yelled and waved her over. Serena ran over and looked around the corner, where Mina was pointing. She gasped at what she saw…it was (AN: come on…you all know what is coming.) Darien's girlfriend sitting on a bench, making out with another guy!

"Oh my god…poor Darien!" Serena thought. She slowly made her way over to where the girl was, to listen to what they were now saying.

"Oh shit! I have to go now Brian! I have to meet Darien." She said. The boy looked at her.

"I thought you said you were going to dump him, Sabrina!" 

"I am…tonight!" she answered, gave him one last kiss and got up to leave. Serena looked at her in shock and ran back to her friends.

"We are going to the Arcade! NOW!" she said as she ran off toward the arcade.

"Andrew, what's wrong with me?" Darien whined as he slammed his head on the counter. Andrew looked up at him.

"What are you talking about?" Andrew asked him. Darien groaned.

"Serena! I haven't seen her in over a week and it's driving me crazy! Why won't she tell me what's wrong? Why is she avoiding me? Why do I feel…like something is missing? And why can't I look at Sabrina the same way?" Darien finished with a sigh.

"Maybe…" Andrew started.

"What? Maybe what?" Darien's head snapped up.

"Maybe…you don't love Sabrina…maybe you have strong feeling for Serena…that's why you can't look at her the same way."

"Are you kidding? You're wrong." Darien yelled.

"I do NOT have feelings for Serena! I LOVE Sabrina!" Darien said, trying to convince himself as much as Andrew.

"Ya whatever…why don't you just sit back and listen to yourself Darien? Since when did Meatball Head become Serena? Why do you keep complaining about Serena avoiding you, if you hate her so much? And why, on the last few dates with Sabrina, have you refused to touch her?" Andrew asked angrily. 

"Andrew…you have to be wrong." Darien pleaded.

"Why Darien? Why do I have to be wrong?" Andrew asked softly.

"Because she hates me…" Darien trailed off as he placed his head on the counter, so Andrew couldn't see the tears welling up in his eyes. 

"I'm so confused…" Darien thought. Andrew opened his mouth to reply when he was cut off.

"DARIEN!"

__

A girl can dream 

It's true

And to call you my own

It's the sweetest dream I know

Serena ran into the Arcade.

"Oh god…I really don't I should be the one to tell him." Serena turned and said to Ami.

"Yes you should. Go on Serena!" Ami whispered. Serena turned around.

"DARIEN!" she yelled and walked over to him. He turned around surprised.

"Yes Serena." He answered. 

"Darien…we need to talk. It's about Sabrina." Serena whispered.

"What about her Serena?" Darien questioned, looking somewhat worried.

"Do we have do talk about it here?" Serena asked looking towards the door to see if Sabrina was anywhere in sight.

"Why shouldn't we?" Darien asked looking towards the door. Serena sighed.

"Alright…have it your way. Look I'm really sorry about having to be the one to tell you this but here goes…today I was at the mall…and…I saw Sabrina kissing another guy." Serena looked at Darien, waiting for his reaction. He turned to look at her with a blank expression.

"I don't believe you." He said quietly.

"What?" Serena asked.

"I don't believe you. Sabrina would never cheat on me. She loves me and would never hurt me like that. I don't know what kind of sick joke your trying to play, Serena…" Darien started.

"You think I'm joking!" Serena interrupted. 

"How could you think I would EVER do anything like that? Darien…you have to trust me!" Serena pleaded.

"Why should I Serena? You don't trust me…I know you hate me! I mean I try to be nice to you…I stop calling you Meatball Head…I try to find out what's been bothering you…and you start avoiding me and you cook up a story like this!" Darien yelled. Serena stood from the stool she was sitting on.

"Fine! Don't believe me…I was just trying to stop you from getting hurt!" Serena screamed and began to walk away. Half way to the door, she stopped and turned around.

"And you want to know why I wouldn't tell you what was wrong with me! I couldn't because what was bothering me was the fact that I'm in love with you and you found somebody else." Serena screamed.

"Yes! That's right Arcade! I, Serena Tsukino, and in love with Darien Shields!" Serena yelled with her head in the air. She then, looked back at Darien.

"There…are you happy?" Serena whispered with tears in her eyes, her anger gone. Serena took one last look at Darien and turned and ran, leaving Darien starring after her in shock.

"Did that just happen?" Darien thought as he scanned the faces of people looking at him, waiting to see what he would do.

"I'm so confused. I thought I was in love with Sabrina…but why did it hurt so much to see Serena crying?" Darien thought as he sank back onto his stool. Just then, Sabrina walked into the Arcade.

"Hi Darien!" Sabrina called sweetly. Darien looked up at her. She ran forward and tried to kiss him, but he pushed her away.

"Is it true you were kissing another guy today?" Darien asked quietly and calmly. Sabrina looked up at him in surprise.

"What? How could you ever think I would do such a thing?" Sabrina said with her eyes on the floor.

"Don't lie to me." Darien stated. Sabrina sighed.

"Fine…yes I was…but only because you've been ignoring me for that blonde bitch! God Darien…why can't you let her solve her own problems?" Sabrina said angrily. Darien stood and looked down at Sabrina with an ice-cold glare.

"Get out of here Sabrina. I never want to see you again…and if you EVER insult Serena like that again…I will not hesitate to hurt you." Darien's voice was full of venom. Sabrina looked up at him in shock. Darien ignored her and turned to Andrew.

"Where is she?" Darien demanded. Andrew smiled slightly and told him her address. Darien turned and ran out the door.

"Wow…what the hell was that? Since when have I been that protective of Serena? It's just that…when I heard her insult Serena…I just…snapped! Maybe I do have feelings for Serena…maybe…oh god I am…I'm in love with Meatball Head!" Darien thought and a smile appeared on his face as he continued to run.

"God I just hope that it's not too late to fix things between us!" Darien thought and began to run faster.

__

I may never get to hold you, so tight

I may never get to kiss you, goodnight

I may never get to look deep in your eyes

Or so it seems.

I always will be wishing, you were mine

I think about what could be, all the time

All the happiness that I could find

Baby, a girl can dream.

Serena was lying on her bed crying her eyes out when she heard the doorbell.

"Don't the girls get it? I'm not in the mood to talk to them right now!" Serena sobbed. 

"I can't believe I did that! What was I thinking? I can't even go back to being his friend…hell I can't even be his enemy! What am I going to do?" Serena thought to herself. Just then she heard a tapping on her window.

"What is that?" She asked herself and turned around. There was Darien, sitting on the branch of her tree, lightly knocking on the window. Serena hesitated, but then slowly made her way towards the window.

"Come on Serena! Open the door!" Darien called as he knocked on the door. He sat and waited for an answer for a few more minutes, and when she didn't answer, he sighed in frustration. He then walked a little down the driveway, and spotted a tree reaching up towards a window with a bunny hanging in it.

"Bingo!" Darien said aloud.

"Alright Serena…remember, we had to do it your way." Darien thought as he jumped up to the first branch.

"I knew Tuxedo Mask would come in handy for something." Darien muttered. Finally he reached the window and tapped lightly on it. He watched as Serena got up from her bed and turned to face him. He grasped when he saw the tears running down her face.

"I'm so sorry Serena." Darien thought. Serena hesitated, but then made her way to the window and let him in.

"Thanks…I just had the feeling we really needed to talk." Darien whispered. Serena looked at him.

"Just feel lucky my dad isn't home! You wouldn't have made it past the sidewalk." Serena giggled in spite of herself. She then looked out the window and down at the tree.

"How did you get up here? The trees branches are too far apart to climb." Serena questioned.

"That is for me to know…and you to find out." Darien winked. Serena walked towards him.

"Ok Darien, what are you doing here?" Serena asked, slightly dreading the answer. Darien sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I came to thank you for being so brave…and to show you that I can be brave too." Darien whispered. Serena looked up at him, confused.

"How?" Serena asked. Darien smiled slightly.

"Like this." Darien said and leaned down to capture her lips with his. This kiss was unlike anything he'd ever experienced. It sent shivers down both of their spines and when they finally parted…it left both of them wanting more.

"I've never felt like this…" Darien thought to himself.

"Now to finish it off." He thought with a slight smile.

"I love you too." Darien whispered in Serena ear. He heard her gasp and pulled away from her slightly.

"Listen Serena…I'm so sorry for what I've put you…" Darien started.

"Darien…I don't care what you're sorry for. Just…say it again…and tell me that you mean it." Serena interrupted with a smile, her eyes begging with him.

"This is no joke Serena! I love you more then I could possibly express in words. I just never knew it until now. I thought I was in love with Sabrina but…it didn't even hurt when I found out she cheated on me. I love you Serena and I will love you for an eternity." Darien swore. Serena smiled.

"I love you too." Serena whispered before kissing him again.

* _one week later_ *

"God I am so jealous!" Mina whined.

"Of what?" Andrew asked. Mina pointed to Serena and Darien, who were sharing a sundae and laughing at a joke Darien had told.

"Them…How come Serena gets to be in love and I don't?" Mina whined. Lita sighed.

"I know… I wanted one!" Lita whined to Rei.

"Oh get over it…you should be happy for her." Ami said over her book.

"Yeah…Meatball Head deserves it." Rei said with a smile. Lita looked back at Mina.

"Do you think we'll find a guy like that?" She asked hopefully. Mina shrugged.

"Hey…a girl can dream." 

__

Oh a girl can dream. 

Author's Notes…Yet Again: Don't you love it, when they use the title of the movie/story in the movie/story! I do!!! God after looking through this story I've discovered…I must really like using "…" I would go through and count how many I have…but then maybe I should go to sleep…HAHAHAHAHA!! Who am I kidding? I'm a highschool student…I don't sleep!!! Anyway…please review…even if you are flaming…*tears run down face* I can take it! Luv ya…Later!


End file.
